The cursed child of the sea
by Millie 1985
Summary: The isle of the lost is filled with unusual characters but even among that odd collection Oceana daughter of the sea witch stands out. She and her mother are the only two inhabitants that have retained their magical appearance. Only her closest friends know that the way she looks isn't the only magical thing about her. For the 5 of them going to Auradon is like a whole new world.
1. The untold truth

Disney's Descendants: The cursed child of the sea

Summary: The isle of the lost is filled with unusual characters but even among that odd collection Oceana daughter of the sea witch stands out. She and her mother are the only two inhabitants that have retained their magical appearance. Only her closest friends know that the way she looks isn't the only magical thing about her. When the five of them are sent on a mission to Auradon Oceana finds herself faced with a choice she had vowed never to make.

Disclaimer: I do not own the decedents movie or any of the songs referenced in this story.

Authors note: this story has been in my head literally since I first watched the Descendants, it was obviously changed quite a bit by the facts that descendants 2 gave us but I think it changed for the better so that's a good thing. This very first chapter is written a bit differently from all the others because I am trying to mimic the introduction we got from Mal in the movie, I don't know how well it worked but I tried. I hope you all have as much fun with this story as I have and I would love to know what you think.

Chapter one

The unbelievable truth.

You all know the story of the little mermaid, right? Everyone has heard all about how poor, sweet Ariel, daughter of the great sea King Triton was tricked by the wicked, vengeful sea which Ursula. The young, innocent princess was manipulated and fooled into making a deal that almost cost her everything, all because Ursula hated Triton and wanted to rule the sea in his stead.

In a climatic battel of true love verses pure evil Ariel and her prince Eric defeated Ursula. Even using her dark magic to grow to 10 times her original size couldn't help the sea witch in the end. It just went to show that darkness will always be defeated by light.

Too bad that's not the real story, or at least not the full story. There are of course some elements of truth in it, all good stories must have at least a grain of truth in them, that's what makes them good and the little mermaid is a very good story. It's so good in fact that most people are not interested in the true story behind it, for that story you have to go back more than 20 years to a time long before Triton and Ursula were enemies.

Back to a time when to cross one of them meant incurring the wrath of the other. They were a force to be reckoned with, an unbeatable sibling team, the beloved Prince and Princess of Atlantica. It sounds unbelievable, doesn't it?

What if I were to tell you that's not the only unbelievable truth I have for you? What if Ursula never actually pulled the growing inhumanly huge trick? What if she repented before it was to late and walked the path of a hero from that day on? What if she found her own true love and a happy ending only to have it all taken away from her.

It's true that Ursula and both of her daughters are residents of the isle of the lost, home of every villain that ever lived and any offspring they may have but the sea witch wasn't sent there, she went voluntarily in an attempt to save her children from a curse cast by her own little sister. All sounds pretty crazy right.

It is a long story, of family, loyalty, love, hurt and betrayal, for any of it to make sense you have to go back to the very beginning. Luckily for you I am just the girl to tell it, for me this isn't just a story it is the legacy from which I come.

I am Oceana, the oldest daughter of Ursula the sea witch, niece to Triton and I'm here to tell you all about it but first you need to hear the story of Prince Ben, soon to be king of Auradon and his very first royal proclamation.

Thanks for reading, all feed back is welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks again Millie xXx


	2. Worlds apart

Disney's Descendants: The cursed child of the sea

Summary: The isle of the lost is filled with unusual characters but even among that odd collection Oceana daughter of the sea witch stands out. She and her mother are the only two inhabitants that have retained their magical appearance. Only her closest friends know that the way she looks isn't the only magical thing about her. When the five of them are sent on a mission to Auradon Oceana finds herself faced with a choice she had vowed never to make.

Disclaimer: I do not own the decedents movie or any of the songs referenced in this story.

Authors note: Here is chapter two, I'm sure you are going to notice some changes in this chapter from not only the original story but also my own summery I promise I all will be explained as we go along. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was a lot of fun to write and I would love to know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Two

Worlds apart.

The United States of Auradon were a beautiful and peaceful place, it had once been a land filled with magic but over the years the magic had slowly been retired and eventually most of it was archived away in a museum for safe keeping but the hopes and dreams that it had inspired remained.

Auradon was a place of pure goodness, at least it was meant to be but Ben, the crown Prince sometimes struggled to believe that. He couldn't understand how a land that prided itself on being so good could treat the children of those that had wronged them the way Auradon did. Banishing the lands worst Villains was one thing but forcing their children to grow up in a prison of their parents making was another matter altogether.

For years Ben had felt that locking innocent children away with their villainous parents was wrong, it was something he wanted to change but he knew he had to move slowly and carefully. He had a long journey ahead of him but the time had finally come to take the first step.

Ben was nervous, actually nervous would be an understatement but he knew what he was doing was right and that gave him the courage he needed, he would have had even more courage if his best friend and most ardent supporter wasn't running late, like she almost always was. Ben had long ago given up all hope of Melody ever being on time for anything but he had thought today might be different.

Telling his parents about his first royal proclamation was a big deal. Telling them that his proclamation could lead to six of the children from the Isle of the lost living in the very heart of Auradon was a huge deal. Telling them just who those children were could very well lead to his father going into full on beast mode but he pushed on none the less.

"The son of Cruella de Vil, the son of Jafar, the daughter of The Evil Queen, the daughters of Ursula the sea witch and the daughter of Maleficent" he announced trying to sound more confident than he truly felt.

Ben was actually thankful that his parents first reaction to his announcement was a stunned silence because that one momentary pause gave the cavalry just enough time to arrive. Melody, daughter of the forma mermaid Princess Ariel and her sea faring Prince Eric breezed in the door just as his parents seemed to be regaining their wits.

Melody and Ben had been friends since the day she was born, she had more guts than most of the princes in Auradon, at least Ben thought so and while that may be admirable it also meant she tended to act far more rashly that any of Auradon's other royals and that had landed both her and Ben in trouble more than once.

Despite all the trouble that Melody somehow managed to get them into she was invaluable to Ben she would challenge him when needed but more often than not she supported him without question.

"I take it I missed your big announcement" the young woman said to her friend while taking in his parents astonished expressions.

"Melody" the current king gasped "you knew about this?"

"Yes, I did your majesty and I completely support Ben in his proclamation, my kingdom will not contest it when he presents it to the royal council" the raven-haired girl told him firmly.

When he became King, Ben could in theory put any law he wished in place without consulting any one but that was a power that the rulers of Auradon had sworn never to use. To ensure the best interest of their people were always being taken into account any and all proclamations or law changes had to be bought before the council of royals. At least half of them had to agree with the king before they could be passed, Ben's first proclamation would face the same hurdles as all the others before it had.

"Melody, surely you of all people must understand the importance of the Isle, you know first hand the damage that a villain can do" the King tried desperately to appeal to the princess and Ben felt his anger rise.

Melody was different from every other young royal in Auradon in one very particular way, while all the children of heroes had grown up listening to tales of terrible villains none of them had ever faced one, Melody had.

Almost 4 years ago on her twelfth birthday Melody had discovered the truth that all the royals in Auradon (Ben included) had tried so hard to hide from her. She had found out that her mother had once been a mermaid. A fact that she had kept from her daughter in hopes of keeping her safely out of the reach of the vileness Morgana, Ursula's deranged little sister.

Melody had felt so betrayed and alone that night that she had fled the safety of her home and ran right into the arms (and tentacles) of the very women her family and friends had been trying to protect her from.

Ben had never felt more terrible about anything in his life than he did about not telling Melody the truth when he discovered it himself but he had been told that not telling her was the best thing for her. Keeping that secret had almost cost Ben his friendship with Melody but more importantly it could have cost her her life.

Melody had almost died at the hands of Morgana and his father was daring to bring the event up now in hopes of changing her stance on a proclamation that he didn't like, Ben couldn't believe him.

"Father" Ben growled warningly at his dad but Melody didn't seem to be affected by the man's comment at all, she placed a calming hand on Ben's shoulder before turning to answer his father.

"Yes, your majesty, I have faced a villain of my own" she admitted solemnly "but I still support Ben in his decision, I believe the children on the Isle should be given a chance"

"The children are innocent" Ben told his father firmly.

"I suppose the children are innocent" The King reluctantly agreed, he gave the two young royals a brief smile before retiring to calm himself down.

"Well done, both of you" Queen Belle whispered in a proud tone before leaving to follow her husband.

"You did it Ben" Melody's cheer rang loud in the now almost empty room.

"It's not done yet" Ben sighed "I still have to get the council on board"

"You can do this Ben" The young Princess reassured him gently.

"I can do this" Ben repeated with a small smile, "I can do this" he chanted over and over again, each time the words left his mouth he felt a little more confident.

"I can do this" he said almost reverently as he looked out of the window and across to the Isle of the lost.

"Yes, you can" his best friend agreed softly as she stepped up beside him, for a few moments they gazed out at the Isle in silence but the quiet was soon interrupted by the loud clanging of a large bell.

"That's the start of the council meeting" Ben gasped.

"Then better get going, you have some royals to wow" Melody gave a little giggle as she pushed him towards the door.

* * *

The Isle of the lost was the exact opposite of the united states of Auradon and in a lot of ways that was not a good thing but in a few small ways it was. If Auradon was a beautiful shining beacon of goodness with darkness living within it, then the Isle of the lost was a moral dark spot, where small amounts of goodness blead through.

The young people that populated the Isle believed themselves to be just as evil as their parents but they were wrong, the adult villains formed alliances to capture and hold onto what little power they could but their children made friends and the bonds they formed where stronger and deeper that anything the mothers and fathers had ever felt.

These friendships were not expressed as easily as they would have been in Auradon because the young people that were involved in them didn't know how to show that they actually cared for one another, instead they formed groups and gangs, they stuck together under the pretence of safety in numbers. Some of these gangs never made any impact on the lives of those around them while others became infamous among the residence of the Isle.

The two biggest gangs (in reputation if not size) were Mal the Daughter of Maleficent's gang of five hoods, known as the rotten's and Harry the son of captain Hook's crew of pirates. The two groups had been rivals for years, fighting over the same tuff and bragging rights.

It was safe to say that some members of the gangs held a deep hatred for their rivals but that was not true for all of them. Harry Hook couldn't stand Mal or Jay, son of Jafar, just the thought of them had his blood boiling but he bore no ill will for Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen or Carlos, the son of Cruella de Vil, neither of them particularly excelled at being evil and Harry almost felt sorry for them being stuck with Mal and Jay.

Oceana, the oldest daughter of Ursula the sea witch and the fifth member of Mal's gang was a different matter altogether. She was different from almost every other inhabitant on the Isle of the lost, in a place where magic no longer existed both she and her mother retained their magical appearance. Ursula had not taken on a human form as many other magical villains had, she still had her tentacles, the ability to breath under water and there were rumours that she may even still possess some actual magic.

Having any visage of her forma power put the sea witch in direct conflict with the now powerless mistress of all evil. Maleficent hated that Ursula had some how held onto some of her past prowess while she the most feared of all villains had been stripped of everything she had once had. It was a well-known fact that Oceana had originally only joined Mal's gang as a way to appease Maleficent and delay the almost inevitable clash between Mal's mother and her own.

Harry knew that if it hadn't been absolutely necessary for Oceana to join the rotten's she would have become a Pirate instead. She had promised to ride the tide with him back when they were both just kids and Harry was the only person of their age that wasn't scared by the way Oceana looked.

While holding onto her magical appearance may have been a blessing for Ursula it was a curse for her daughter. Harry didn't mean that metaphorically, it was another well-known Isle fact that Oceana looked the way she did because someone had cursed her. No one knew who but with the sea witch being the last villain to be captured and bought to the Isle most assumed it was fairy godmother herself.

You would think being the child of someone who avoided capture longer than anyone else on the Isle and being evil enough to earn yourself a good fairy's curse before you were even born would guarantee you at least some respect from the residents of the Isle but sadly for Oceana that was not the case.

Oceana looked very much like her mother once did. She did not have the tentacles but she did inherit her unique colouring, her skin was a deep purple, her long hair was a dull grey with some lighter, almost white streaks running thought it and she had almost unnaturally icy blue eyes. The simple truth was she could look pretty scary when she wanted to but her personality could not have been more different from her looks. The real reason that Oceana stood out so much was that beneath her perfectly villainess exterior beat a heart of gold, the only person on the whole of the Isle nicer that her was Dizzy Tremaine.

Even thought Harry had lost out on having the sea witch's oldest daughter on his crew he had still promised to look out for her and their friendship had endured years of them each being an integral part of opposing gangs. It was relationships like theirs that highlighted just how much goodness could be found on the Isle of the lost if you only looked for it.

* * *

Thanks for reading, all feedback is welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks again Millie xXx


	3. Partners in crime

Disney's Descendants: The cursed child of the sea

Summary: The isle of the lost is filled with unusual characters but even among that odd collection Oceana daughter of the sea witch stands out. She and her mother are the only two inhabitants that have retained their magical appearance. Only her closest friends know that the way she looks isn't the only magical thing about her. When five of them are sent on a mission to Auradon Oceana finds herself faced with a choice she had vowed never to make.

Disclaimer: I do not own the descendants movie or any of the songs referenced in this story.

Authors note 1: sorry about the delay on chapter 3, my lap top wasn't very well for a while there and it took longer for the technicians to fix than they thought it would but she is all better now (YAY). I think the important thing to say about this chapter is that the descendants is a musical and with me including new characters and expanding on others they are going to need songs to sing. So, I have trawled thought other Disney shows to try and find songs that both fit the story I'm trying to tell and that feel like they fit in with the wonderful songs we already have in the descendants. I won't be listing these songs in the top note as I don't want to spoil any surprises in the chapter itself but I will add a second note at the bottom explaining where I got the song and the thinking behind including it. I would love to hear any opinions you have on my choices and thinking. Sorry for the huge note hopefully they will be shorter in future, anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, I had a lot of fun with it.

* * *

Chapter Two

Partners in crime

With all the gang activity on the Isle of the lost there were very few areas that were not clamed by one group or another but Ursula's fish and chip shop was a special exception. The restaurant categorically belonged to Harry's pirate crew but the apartment above it was the home of Ursula and her two Daughters, Oceana the Rotten and Uma the Pirate.

Oceana had promised to stay out of the restaurant in order to prevent disturbances or at least keep them to a minimum. Its clientele did consist of pirates after all, but there was one area of the apartment that Uma couldn't go in return, the roof.

The roof of the apartment became Oceana's sanctuary when she needed an escape from the craziness that was life on the Isle. It was a sanctuary that she shared with just one person, her first and truest friend Harry Hook.

The roof was easily accessible from Oceana's bedroom window, getting there from the street wasn't quite so easy for Harry, it involved climbing up a very rusty ladder that was attached to the fire escape but he could do it. Every evening and most mornings the two would meet there, it was the one place that they could completely be themselves.

Harry's crew was incredibly loyal but they were also pirate's and knowing that their captain had a kind heart would either lead to unrest or all out mutiny. Oceana found she had far more freedom to be herself among the Rotten's than Harry did in front of his crew. They may have started out as reluctant allies but Oceana had truly come to care about the other members of her gang and she believed that they cared for her too.

They were her friends and she trusted them, so much so she had told them her secret. The secret that she had kept from everyone but her mother and Harry up to that point but no matter how much she trusted the Rotten's she knew that they would never except her friendship with Harry so their incognito meetings continued.

The roof was also where Oceana would retreat whenever she felt weak and needed time to rebuild her emotional walls, the Isle was no place for weakness. On the Isle of the lost only the strong survived, it could be a cold, hard place and those that were not just as cold and hard learnt to pretend that they were. That pretence could save your life, so whenever Oceana felt her bravado slipping she would hide away in her little sanctuary until she was ready to put her act on again.

That was where Harry found her on the morning that unknown to them was going to change everything.

Oceana had gotten very good at ignoring the comments people made about her appearance over the years but there were two little witches that always seemed to get past her defences and their comments always managed to hurt. She was fresh from her latest run in with them when Harry found her in their spot, huddled up and trying not to cry.

"Good morning, Angel fish" he greeted her like he always did and like he always did he pretended not to notice her emotional state until she was ready to share it with him.

"Good morning, Captain" she pulled herself together and replied, her nick name for him was not as good as his for her but she had been much younger when she came up with it and she didn't want to change it now.

"So, was it Hyacinth and Petunia again?" he asked, Hyacinth Heart (Daughter of the queen of hearts) and Petunia Gothel (the Daughter of Mother Gothel) always seemed to be on his friend's case. Oceana just nodded. "What did those two hags have ta say fer themselves this time?" he sighed.

"Harry" Oceana gasped at him "they are the prettiest girls on the Isle" she reminded him. The two girls were truly stunning, that coupled with their floral themed names had earned them the collective title _the flowers of the Isle._

"Ay that they are" Harry agreed "Doesn't mean they're not hags" he shot back making the girl smile. Most boys would fall all over themselves in the vain hope of catching the eye of Hyacinth or Petunia but not Harry, both of the girls had made it clear that they had an interest in him but he had made it just as clear that he had no intention of pursuing them. "Now what did they say?" he asked again.

"Oh, you know the usual" Oceana stretched out of her crumpled position. "I'm a disgrace to my Mom and the Isle, I don't belong in the Rotten's, here on the Isle or anywhere at all really" she said summarizing most of what the two girls had said.

"Is that all?" Harry checked, he knew whenever Oceana's bullies said something truly terrible she would try to hide it from him. Oceana bit her lip and Harry knew there was more.

"Ana" he growled using the abbreviated version of her name that as far as he knew only, he and the Rotten's used. "What did they say?" he pressed.

"I was walking near the dock when they saw me" Oceana started to explain and Harry got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "They told me to stay away from there or next time they would do my Mother and the Isle a favour and push me in".

Harry sucked in a horrified breath and was on his feet before he knew it, they had finally gone too far, he was going to make them pay for this.

Threatening to push anyone off of a dock was a pretty terrible thing to do, hardly anyone on the Isle could swim after all, but threatening to push Oceana was by far scariest threat Harry could think of.

The curse that Oceana was under didn't just change the way she looked, that was the very least of it.

Anyone on the Isle with even a drop of salt water in their veins be they pirates or sea witches longed for the sea but the curse made Oceana wish to be in the water more than anyone else. It also made it so she could never have her wish come true because sea water burnt Oceana's delicate purple skin the same way acid would burn anyone else's.

It was another one of those things that everyone on the Isle just seemed to know. Oceana wore gloves everyday to hide the scars the water had given her years ago, she had only been little and hadn't believed her Mother that the water would hurt her so she had plunged both of her hands into it in an effort to retrieve Uma's lost ball. Needless to say, she had learnt her lesson that day and while she still loved to be close to the water, she had never gone into it again.

Harry knew that Hyacinth and Petunia were evil, if they hadn't been sent to the Isle with their mothers, he had no doubt that they would have ended up there on their own merits but he hadn't thought that even they would sink that low.

The young pirate had almost reached the ladder to the street before his friend caught up to him. "Harry, no, please, don't" Oceana begged him. "Don't be as bad as them, please" her imploring voice finally seemed to penetrate the fog of rage that had filled him.

"Are you OK?" he asked Oceana hugging her close to him.

"Yeah, I am" she reassured him "thank you for wanting to protect me but I don't need you to fight my battels for me, I'm just as much of a villain as you are" she reminded him. Harry disagreed with her there but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Now" Oceana said a little too brightly "I have been sitting up here planning my revenge, do you want in?" she asked.

"What kinda question is that?" Harry answered her question with one of his own. Was the girl daft, of course he wanted in.

Oceana's plan was pretty simple and in the grand scheme of things not all that evil but Harry was game anyway. For his part he had to lure the girls into a secluded side street, then he had to make sure they stayed in one place long enough for Oceana to put her plan into action.

Harry knew the best way to achieve his goal was to give the two vain girls what they had always wanted and flirt up a storm with them but the very thought of it made the usually charming pirate's skin crawl.

Harry had been stuck with the two simpering idiots for far longer that he would have liked when they unwittingly gave Oceana just the opening she had been waiting for.

"So, Harry" Hyacinth purred at him "how about you and I get out of here, we could spend the day all alone"

"No, Harry" Petunia pouted prettily "spend the day with me" she begged batting her eye lashes at him.

Harry could see Oceana perched on the roof above them, she shot him a wink before doing her stuff. Harry watched her as covertly as he could, if Hyacinth and Petunia saw what Oceana was about to do more than just her plan would be blown.

Oceana slowly bought one of her gloved hands up and muttered some words that Harry couldn't hear from where he was. Almost instantly a large ball of water began to form, it floated just above the palm of her hand gradually getting bigger and bigger. This was Oceana's secret and the thing that made her truly different from everyone else on the Isle of the lost, in a place where no one was meant to have working magic she did.

Oceana let the water hang in the air for just a moment longer before launching at the two unsuspecting girls below her.

Oceana's aim was perfect, her two tormenters were soaked with freezing cold water and not a single drop of it landed on Harry himself. Of course, the girls spun looking for whoever it was that had literally gotten the drop on them but Oceana had already slipped out of sight.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the dripping girls in front of him "sorry ladies" he chortled "looks like yer going ta be busy washing your hair today" and with that he raced back to the roof where he knew Oceana would be waiting for him.

When the young Captain found his magical friend, she was once again doubled over in an attempt to staunch her tears but this time they weren't of sadness but of laughter.

"Oh boy" she greeted him with a chuckle "did you see their faces?"

"Aye, Aye, Angel fish I saw them, you got them good" he congratulated her.

"I couldn't have done it without you" Oceana sighed as she finally getting her giggles under control. "You really are a good friend Harry" she admitted in a softer and much more serious tone.

"Well, don't go spreadin that around, I got a reputation ta protect ya know" Harry teased her.

"I know, I know" Oceana laughed along with him "but it's true" she insisted, both she and Harry knew how much their friendship meant and how much it had benefitted them both but they also knew that it could be seen as a weakness to be used against them.

The close bond that they shared usually went unspoken but there were times when Oceana couldn't help it, Harry meant so much to her and did so much for her that she had no choice but express what it meant to her.

" _how you know what to do to turn my bad day around"_ she sang to him softly _"the way you know what to say to get me laughing out loud. Hope you know there's no one else who gets me, whatever comes our way I'll know we're on this ride for life._

Every word she sang was true. She had been part of The Rotten's almost two years and every day she felt she was getting closer and closer to the other's, she trusted them with her secret and she knew that they had her back but they didn't know her the way Harry did. Maybe one day they would get her the way he did but until then she had all the support she needed in the form of her longest standing friend.

" _Yeah we got something deeper than they understand"_ Harry rapped back to her. No one else that he knew would believe the power that came from the connection that he and Oceana shared.

" _You and me girl it's crazy how you got my back, it's like you're in my head finshin my sentences, you're the only one who knows exactly who I am"_ he admitted sitting himself down beside the singing girl and bumping his shoulder gently against hers. His crew knew and trusted Harry the captain but that was only part of who he was, only Oceana knew and excepted all of him.

" _So, call me up any time, cause I'll be ready any day, any night"_ the two youngsters sang to each other, reiterating a promise that they had made long ago and honoured many times.

" _No matter what the future got, round the bend, you know I'm here to help you till very end"_ Harry swore to the girl beside him, she may not be a true pirate but in his heart, she would always be part of his crew and as such protecting her was not only his duty but also his privilege.

" _oh,oh. Any trouble, rain or shine, Oh, Oh, I'll be right there by your side"._ Oceana sang back to her dearest friend, re-swearing her own vow of unconditional friendship and support.

Harry couldn't sit still for a moment longer, he got to his feet and pulled Oceana along with him. The young Pirate spun the daughter of the sea witch out into a wild twirl before pulling her back to his chest. The two of them easily fell into the familiar steps of a dance that they had done together many times.

As they swopped, spun and twirled across the roof top the friends continued to sing to each other. They sang of the strength of the bond that they shared and how it would never falter. They each thanked the other for the hugely important roles they played in their lives and they swore again and again that nothing could ever force them apart.

Suddenly their wild and exuberant dance came to a stop as Harry pulled Oceana closer to him than he ever had before but their heart felt singing continued.

" _It's like time just makes us stronger,"_ they sang softly to one another. _"I'll always be your shoulder and no matter what I do I'll always be there for you"._ They had made this promise to each other so many times in the past butin that moment, something felt different.

Holding each other closer than they ever had before and looking more deeply into each other's eyes than they had ever dreamed they would their song finally came to an end.

" _I'll always be there for you"_ they finished in barely a whisper, anyone standing more than a step away from the couple wouldn't have been able to hear them but no one else needed to hear them, that moment was for them and them alone.

The moment lingered heavy with some unspoken emotion and tinged with uncertain anticipation, then it was abruptly ended. A crash and the yelling of familiar voices from the street below pulled the two friends back to reality.

Harry released his hold on Oceana so suddenly that she nearly lost her footing, when he realized what he had done Harry instinctively reached out to steady her but having already caught herself Oceana waved him off.

"It's Jay and Carlos" she hissed at him "you have to get out of here" she warned, pointing desperately to the ladder that led to the ground and safety.

There weren't many people on the Isle that could pose a threat to Harry but Jay was one of them and knowing the hot-headed thief he would be done pulverising Harry before Oceana could say anything to stop him.

Harry knew Oceana was right, he had to go, not because he thought Jay could actually harm him but because if he was seen with her it would mean the end of the fragile truce that had recently settled between The Rotten's and his crew. A truce that he was enjoying quite a lot.

Harry also feared that if his friendship with Oceana was discovered it may cost her the friendships she had formed with the rest of her gang, he didn't want that for her but he also didn't want to just rush off and leave her.

"Harry, please go" Oceana whispered, physically pulling him towards the fire escape herself, she could hear the tell-tale scratching and scrabbling on the other side of the building, Jay and Carlos were climbing up to get her. There was a day of mayhem making ahead and they didn't want the gentlest of their friends to miss a moment of it. It was a sweet gesture in its own odd way.

Harry had gone a few steps down the ladder when he realised that unlike every other morning, he couldn't just leave Oceana like he always had before. She was stood on the roof smiling down at him as she watched him descend and Harry suddenly felt bolder than he ever had before.

Instead of continuing downwards as he had been Harry took two steps back up the rusty runs of the ladder, shocked Oceana reached out to try and urge him back down but he wouldn't be dissuaded, not this time.

Surging upward the young Captain firmly planted his lips on the cheek of his shocked friend "See ya tonight, Lovely" he promised her before finally making his escape.

From the safely of the ground Harry risked a glace back up at Oceana, she hadn't moved from her place by the top of the ladder but her hand was pressed to the cheek that he had kissed. It was hard to tell from the distance but he was pretty sure she was smiling just as brightly as he was. Feeling Cheeky Harry blew a kiss up to the still startled girl.

Oceana's heart was racing as she watch Harry disappear into the shadows that she knew led to the docks. Her hand was still pressed gently against her own face as Carlos and Jay vaulted over the top of the wall and landed on the roof behind her.

"Hey Ana" Carlos called out brightly to her.

She whipped her hand away from her cheek as she spun to face the boys, "Hey guys" she greeted quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

"You OK" Carlos asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I fine" Oceana waved her youngest friends concern away.

"You sure?" Jay enquired "Your looking kind of dewy eyed" he added in a teasing tone.

"Sea witches don't get dewy eyed" she reassured him coolly, she knew that teasing was Jay's manly way of expressing his concern but she also knew if she didn't shut him down now, he would keep pushing until he found the answer he was looking for and Oceana couldn't let that happen.

Thankfully both Jay and Carlos seemed to buy her act and dropped the subject.

"Well then, let's go" said Jay extending his had to help Oceana over the ledge and off of the roof.

Just under two years ago when she had first joined The Rotten's not only would Jay have not offered his help but Oceana would definitely not have excepted it. The trust and care the five young people now showed each other spoke volumes about how far they all had come, little did they know they had so much further to go.

* * *

Back across the magical bridge in Auradon Prince Ben heaved a sigh as he left the council of royals, the vote had been a close one but he had done it, his first royal proclamation had passed.

The young prince should have been ecstatic he had gotten almost everything he wanted, almost but not quite. Only five out of the six children he had put forward would be coming to Auradon and Ben couldn't help but feel like he had failed not only the sixth child but also his best friend who had so much faith in him.

"Ben" Melody called out to him, Ben had suspected that Melody was going to be waiting for him but he would never have expected to find her sitting right outside the door. She was settled on a cushion with a book, that Ben was sure his Mother had provided for her. "How did it Go?" she asked getting to her feet.

"It went well" Ben told her confidently because despite his set back he was mostly pleased with the outcome.

"If It went OK why is your forehead doing that creasing up thing? You only do that when your worried" she side pointing out his tell "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Only five of them made the cut" he admitted sadly.

"What?" Melody gasped "Who can't come?"

"Uma" the young monarch told her plainly.

"What? Why?" his friend demanded "You can't bring Oceana and not Uma, there sisters you can't separate them, you can't leave one of them behind "she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ben had known how strongly Melody was going to feel about Uma's rejection. She and Oceana were cousins to Melody's Mother after all and most agreed that Ursula didn't belong on the Isle in the fist place, of course Melody wanted the girls safe but he hadn't anticipated just how emotional she would become. Seeing the tears in her eyes was a shock for Ben.

"I'm sorry Mel" he said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "I did all that I could" he told her.

"How could Grandfather let this happen?" Melody wondered aloud "she his Niece, how could he let her be left there?" she asked and Ben really wished she hadn't because he didn't want to be the one to tell her this but now, he had no choice.

"Your Grandfather was the one that apposed Uma coming to Auradon" he said, breaking the news to his friend as gently as he could.

"What? Why would he do that?" Melody could understand, her Grandfather had seemed so supportive of Ben's program, why would he block his own Niece's passage.

"The most recent reports from the Isle indicate that Uma has joined a Pirate crew" Ben explained softly making Melody gasp once again. "Your Grandfather is a pretty forgiving guy but if there is one group of people, he can't show mercy to Its Pirates".

"He has never gotten passed what happened to Grandmother" Melody admitted "For along time he blamed humans in general, I think meeting my Father and his people proved to him that human kind is not evil but I'm not sure he sees Pirates as human" she explained gravely "If Uma is a Pirate now, I'm not sure he will ever allow her off of the isle"

"Hay don't lose hope" Ben said giving her a quick, tight hug "give him time, once these five kids prove being born on the Isle of the lost doesn't make you evil, we will bring more over and maybe then Uma can prove that being a Pirate doesn't make you evil either" he reasoned.

"Your right" Melody agree brightly, Ben could tell it was a forced brightness but he felt it was probably best not to comment.

For the second time that morning the two friends stood together looking out at the infamous Isle of the lost, the proclamation had been passed, the invites were being sent now they could just wait for the adventure to begin, neither of them had anyway of knowing just how big of an adventure they were about to embark upon or just how much they would learn from it.

* * *

Authors note 2: the first new song I chose to include was _There for you_ from Disney's the lodge, almost all of the songs I plan to add to the story come from the lodge as its musical style seemed to be the best fit for the Descendants. I looked at some other shows but nothing seemed to fit quite as well as the lodge did. Luckily, I think I managed to find all the songs I needed/wanted to add between the two CDs from that one show. This song seemed like perfect to demonstrate just how close Harry and Oceana are and seen as we know Harry raps in Descendants 2, I figured I could get away with having him do so here as well. Just as a heads up for future chapters, I am not going to type out whole songs and describe full on Intricate dance routines. This partly because I'm not sure I could write that in an entertaining fashion and partly because I want focus on specific lines or verses that I feel are them most relevant a that moment in the story, hope that makes sense.

Thanks for reading, all feedback is welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks again Millie xXx


End file.
